


If These Sheets Were States

by OhsnapitsBellamy



Category: SPN, Supernatural, reader insert - Fandom
Genre: Brief Mentions of Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Restless Sleep, Singing to Sleep, all time low lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhsnapitsBellamy/pseuds/OhsnapitsBellamy
Summary: After an exhausting hunt, the only thing Sam wants to do is be back in bed with his arms wrapped around you.





	If These Sheets Were States

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

Sam sighed, laying his head back against the impala’s leather seats as Dean drove. Blood stained the front of his brown jacket, and the feeling of the now dead witches hands around his neck could still be felt. The hunt was a long one, nearly three weeks spent in the small Pennsylvania town and the exhaustion from it hung in the air as the silent ride continued, the only thing on each of their minds was just getting back to the bunker.

He couldn’t wait to see you, he’d missed the feeling of waking up in your arms and hearing your voice echo through the hallways. The Skype calls just hadn’t been enough for him this time around, he found himself scrolling through the endless photos of you on his phone during his downtime wishing he were with you instead. And now with the bunker only a few hours away, he found himself growing more and more impatient as the miles between the two of you grew shorter.

* * *

The bunker was quiet as the pair dropped their go bags in the library, both giving each other a silent goodnight as they moved toward their respective rooms. Pushing open the door quietly, he smiled at the sight of you curled up in bed, sleeping peacefully in one of his shirts. He slipped into the room quietly and began stripping free of his clothes, leaving him only in his boxers as he crawled into bed. A small smile spread across his face as you cuddled into his chest, and finally, he felt at peace, his previous restlessness now gone as you laid in his arms. But, still, Sam couldn’t seem to fall asleep, for what seemed like hours he tossed and turned trying so hard to find sleep but still, it evaded him. His eyes eventually shifted to the little clock in your room, cursing mentally to himself as the green digital numbers read 4:00 am.

“S-Sammy? When’d you get home? Everything alright?” Your tired voice broke through his frustrations as he turned to face you. A smile spread across his face as he took in your sleepy haze, lifting his hand he stroked your cheek softly as you closed your eyes.

“Yeah..’m alright just can’t sleep. Dean and I got back nearly three hours ago but I’m still wide awake.” 

“Alright..c’mere moose,” he huffed at the nickname, eventually moving to lay his head on your chest, as your arms snaked around him. The feeling of your fingers running through his hair was enough to nearly knock him out, but when the soft sound of your voice filled his room he could barely keep his eyes open.

> _if these sheets were states, _
> 
> _and you were miles away_
> 
> _I’d fold them end over end,_
> 
> _to bring you closer to me…_

The familiar tune made him smile, he recognized lyrics of the upbeat All Time Low tune you played frequently in the car during trips. But, on special occasions, you’d sing the song softly to help ease him to sleep.

“Feeling any better?”

“Mhmm, so much. God, I never wanna leave you again.” Turning into your chest, he wrapped his arms around your waist, placing a tired kiss on your hand.

“I know baby, but you’re a Winchester. Always gotta save the world and the people in it. But, right now you’re here with me, so that’s not so bad.” Humming in agreement Sam smiled, placing a kiss on your hip as he started to doze off.

“Really not so bad..” 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi guys as I said before leaving feedback is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try to reblog and leave a comment!


End file.
